FGM-148 Javelin
The FGM-148 Javelin is an anti-tank guided missile (ATGM) launcher. Overview Edit The FGM-148 Javelin is a man-portable fire-and-forget missile used primarily by the U.S. military. The weapon system consists of two major parts: the disposable launch tube missile, and the reusable Command Launch Unit (CLU, pronounced 'clue') which consists of a 4x optical and 4x or 9x IR (thermal) sight. The CLU can be used separately as a low-powered optical or thermal telescope. To use the system, the operator mates the CLU to a Javelin launch tube. After locating his target and roughly centering it in the 4x optical or thermal sight, he then presses the first trigger, which engages the 9x thermal sight and the CLU's thermal locking system. The CLU then locks on and feeds target and flight data to the missile. After a successful lock, the missile can be fired with the second trigger. Once fired, the missile uses the data loaded by the CLU and its own thermal seeker to engage the target. The missile can be fired in two different modes, selectable by the operator before lock-on. The CLU can program an arcing top-attack flight profile against armored vehicles (attacking the top armor which is generally thinner), but can also take a direct-attack mode for use against buildings or fortifications. This fire mode is also useful in urban or forested areas, where the missile might impact an obstruction en route to the target unless fired straight. The missile also has the ability to engage helicopters in the direct attack mode. It reaches a peak altitude of 150m in top attack mode and 50m while in direct fire mode. The Javelin missile uses a tandem warhead designed to defeat the reactive armor found on most modern tanks. The precursor charge explodes on contact, causing any reactive armor it has hit to detonate and expend its energy, allowing the primary warhead to penetrate through and make direct contact with the base armor before detonating. The Javelin was used in the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, with devastating effects on Iraqi-variant T-72 and Type 69 Main Battle Tanks. The missile is ejected from the launcher by a small charge so that it reaches a safe distance from the operator before the main rocket motors ignite; this is known as a "Soft Launch Arrangement." This makes it harder to identify the launcher and allows it to be fired from within buildings without extensive preparations. However, back-blast from the launch tube still poses a hazard to nearby personnel as it is powerful enough to dismember limbs. Thanks to this "Fire and Forget" system, the firing team may move on as soon as the missile has been launched. ActionEdit The missile system is carried most often by a two man team consisting of a gunner and an ammo bearer, although it can be fired with just one person if necessary. While the gunner aims and fires the missile, the ammo bearer scans for prospective targets and watches for threats such as enemy vehicles and troops. Category:Weapons